These Old Bones
by TennBlueBelle
Summary: A traveling gypsy floats into Dodge. Not much is known about them at the time, so everyone is a little uneasy. Matt can't shake a feeling of familiarity. She has a bag of bones that she reads as they scatter... They tell a story. An old tale Matt knows well.
1. Strange

Chapter 1

My best friend from grade school is a gypsy. A Romanichal Gypsy to be more exact. When I was younger their unique family background was kept from me. They are very close knitted and don't go around telling everyone. As we got older, they decided I was trustworthy enough to learn this about them. I grew up thinking it was funny how they talked to other family members. The words they used... I thought they made them up or it was like an inside joke... but nope! It was part of their heritage :) Anyway! The entire family is in the Asphalt business... So recently we were talking about how ironic it was that their ancestors traveled the dirt roads from town to town to visit their friends and family... but now they [my gypsy friends/family] pave the roads that connect those towns so they can visit their friends and family. I just thought it would be neat to honor that sacred heritage with a quick story.

* * *

Front Street was entertaining its residents, welcoming it's visitors. It had been a rainy month and today greeted the sun with a smile. The Spring air encouraged the shoppers, the builders, and young lovers to enjoy the warm afternoon. You can hear couples laughing, kids playing, dogs barking, and horses leaving hoofprints. The heat from the sun and whisper of air, made it perfect for a little cat nap. Matt sat in his chair outside his office. Legs crossed, head hanging low, hat pulled down. His eyes where closed but his ears where always listening. He was enjoying the sounds surrounding him. Festus would be back in a few hours, and then the chaos would return. He wanted to savor the last moments of peace.

"Good thing the bank isn't getting rob or gunslingers aren't putting bullet holes in one another." Doc swiped his mustache as he looked down at Matt.

With out moving Matt chuckled, "It's called job security Doc. If the shot-up gunslingers are at the bank, I arrest them, you dig out the bullets... We both win." Matt smiled and looked at Doc. He pushed his hat back on his head and placed his hands behind his neck. "Have a seat, Doc." Matt looked at the chair next to him.

"I already took my cat nap this morning. Now I'm hungry. I'm heading to Delmonico's for lunch, would you like to join me?"

"Ahhhh!" Matt stood and stretched his arms. "Sure. Ya know... It's probably wise to stick close to you, make sure you stay safe."

"Why is that?" Doc asked puzzled.

"If something happens to you, and your unable to keep my outlaws alive... I'll be out of a job." Matt slapped Doc on the back as they walked through the door. Doc just shook his head.

"Hey... Boys over hear." Kitty beckoned as she took a sip of coffee. "Come sit."

"Afternoon Kitty." Matt removed his hat as he and Doc sat on either side of her.

"Did you just get here?" Doc asked as he waved for the waiter.

"No. I've been waiting for my order." Kitty said as she looked around the room, "It's so crowded, it's taking forever. I guess everyone was getting cabin fever and wanted to get out today." She smiled and looked at Matt. "What's on your mind Cowboy?"

He returned the smile, but it was weak. "Oh, it's probably nothing Kitty. I just got this uneasy feeling about something... " He looked out the restaurant's door, then back at Kitty with a more convincing smile.

Kitty could tell he was bothered, "Maybe it's because your hungry. We'll get some food in ya soon." She placed her hand on his forearm. "It'll be ok." She winked. Turning to Doc. "What about you Curly? What trouble have you started today?"

"Ha!" Doc shifted in his seat. "Trouble? You're talking to the wrong person. I don't start the trouble... I get to clean up after it's finished."

Matt grunted. Kitty laughed. "I guess you're right Doc." She looked back at a distracted Matt... His mind was a mile away... She couldn't help but think something bad was about to happen.

The waiter stood at the table. "Can I take your orders gentlemen?"

* * *

"Well you two, I have to eat and run, but I'm meeting Mr. Duncan back at the office." Doc stood to leave, "Try to stay out of harms way Kitty. Don't depend too much on others." he winked.

"What do you mean?" She questioned, slightly cocking her head to the side. "I'm always safe."

"Not with that lazy bag of bones." He patted Matt's back as he turned to leave. "He's too worried about his beauty sleep."

Matt grunted and rolled his eyes.

Kitty smiled knowingly, "I'll find a way to keep awake. He's in good hands." She watched his face turn red and patted his forearm once more. Turned back to Doc, "Have a good afternoon Doc."

Doc chuckled, wiped his face, and walked out. Kitty crossed her arms on the table. Turning her attention back to Matt. He looked up at her and grinned.

"Well that delicious," Matt pushed back in his chair and patted his stomach. "but I'm about to bust."

"You and me both Cowboy." Kitty sat back and let out a sigh. "I need to go walk around or something. I'm a stuffed."

"I like the sound of the 'or something' part." He grinned mischievously. "It has a nice ring to it."

"Im sure you do." She smiled. "Maybe later. I've got some shopping to finish before the afternoon slips away. You're welcome to join me."

"Sure. Why not." Matt weighed his options.

"I'll make it worth your wild." Kitty's eyes danced.

Matt laughed. "Come on woman." He stood and pulled Kitty's seat back.

"Thank you." She brushed up against him. They walked to the the door. "Where to first?"

Matt placed his hat on his head. "Where you go, I shall follow." He placed his hand on the small of her back. She looked up and smiled.

Outside the city limits... There was a covered wagon closing in... The wind picked up... Kitty was going over what she needed, what she was doing, asking for his opinion. Matt was having a different conversation, but silently to himself. Matt stopped as they crossed the street. He looked up and down Front Street.

Kitty watched him. Worried, she asked, "Matt?"

Matt didn't answer immediately. He looked down at her, then back down the street, "I don't know Kitty. Something is coming."

TBC


	2. Waiting

Chapter 2

"What about this one Matt?" Kitty asked as she walked out of the dressing room. She spun around, "Do you like this dress or is it too much?"

Matt was looking out the window. Checking the sky. Watching the strangers. Staying sharp. Not turning from the window, he distractedly said, "Yeah. Looks great."

"Matt?" Kitty getting aggravated. "You didn't even look!"

"Ah uh." Matt looking up at the cloudless sky.

"Matt!" Kitty placed her hands on her hips. "Are you listening to me?" She walked over and grabbed his upper arm to turn him. "Listen to me."

"I'm sorry Kitty." He lowered his head.

"If you don't want to be here, go where you want to be." Her blood was starting to boil. "I usually don't complain when I get to spend time with you, but lord... It doesn't feel like you're even here. I can get my stuff done by myself. I'm used to it."

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm here Kitty," he shook his head, "I'm sorry. I rather be here with you than anywhere else."

Kitty tried to smile, "I'm sorry Matt. I didn't mean to go off on you." She dropped her head and let a sigh out.

"I'm the one who is apologizing." He lifted her chin. Looking her in the eye, then down at the dress, "Wow! You look like a dream in this dress. You look beautiful." He shifted his gaze back to her eyes.

Kitty slightly blushed. "Thank you." She picked up the dress material so she could walk. Before she went into the changing room she turned, tossed her head toward the shop's door and said, "Go figure this out Matt. It'll make you feel better. I'm just going to pay for this dress and head back to The Long Branch."

Finding a wall to lean against, Matt shook his head, "I'm not leaving. I'll wait for you and walk you over there."

Kitty smiled and closed to curtain.

* * *

"Good lord, Kitty. You came in for one dress." Matt complained as he tried to balance the bags and boxes, "I mean how much stuff does one person need." He was having trouble seeing over the tower of leaning boxes.

"Give me this." Kitty grabbed a bag and two hat boxes. "Here. I can carry these. I just need you to carry these two bags and..." She lifted each package to check its weight, she grunted, "this one. Maybe this one... It's heavy. There, perfect!" Satisfied, she smiled, "Thank you!" She patted him on the arm.

Matt just rolled his eyes. Kitty looked both ways before they stepped off the boardwalk... Coming down the street from the West of town was a covered wagon. That same eery wind picked up again. Everyone turned their attention to the stranger. The wagon had tin cups tied on sides, clinking as the horses trotted. The rig creaked and swayed. The driver was clothed in a black cloak, grey hair framed an unknown face. Dodge City froze in time.

"Matt...?" Kitty called without taking her eyes off the ghost like driver.

Still trying to get situated, "Kitty," he reached to catch a box before it fell, "I can't,..." He continued to mumble something.

"Matt!" Kitty shook his arm to get his attention.

"I'm going to drop these," Matt turned his head to look down at her. Kitty still watching the wagon and shaking his arm, "Kitty, stop that. What's wrong?"

"Look!" She watched as the dark stranger slowly rode by them, looking straight ahead.

"What?" Matt questioned. He looked up.

As the wagon passed, the driver quickly jerked its head and turned its gaze to Matt and Kitty. Then whipped its head back to the road ahead and continued to the down the road.

Kitty and Matt watched the wagon until it went around the last curve down Front Street. Kitty turned to watch Matt's reaction, "Matt? What was that?"

He turned his gaze back to Kitty, "I don't know, but that uneasy feeling is back." He looked back down the street, "I'm sure going to find out." He wanted to change the subject. He smiled, "Come on. My arms are giving out on me." He leaned in, "I'd rather use my strength else where?"

"Good! That means I can put you to work." Kitty smiled up at him, "I have some furniture that needs be moved."

"Furniture?" He pulled his head back. Puzzled, "That's not exactly what I meant. I was thinking more along the lines of..."

"I know about you're thinking, Cowboy," Kitty moved in closer, "There's more than one way to skin a cat. You just have to be creative." She stepped off the boardwalk and headed toward the Long Branch. Following closely, Matt laughed and shook his head. Before walking through the batwing doors, he turned and looked down the road once more. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

TBC


	3. Uneasy

Chapter 3

"Im telling ya Doc!" Festus stretched his arms out on either side, "That thing was this here big!"

"Oh! You're full of it," Doc shifted and wiped his mustache, "There's no way you saw a catfish that big, led alone caught one." He leaned forward and pointed, "Now maybe a carp, but there's no 5ft catfish." He sat back, glanced at Matt, and nodded his head in satisfaction.

Festus looked at him in the corner of eye, "Well whatever it was, and it was a catfish, it was that there big. It almost took me in with 'em. I coulda drowned ya know!"

"Good! Then I wouldn't have to sit here and listen to this story." Doc took a sip from his beer mug.

"Oh, Doc." Festus followed suit and drank his beer. Matt just rolled his eyes as he did the same.

Kitty walked over, "Are you two at it again?" Placing her hand on Matt's shoulder.

"Oh, Miss Kitty I can't do a dagnab thang with this here stubborn ol goat. He's hopeless." Festus shook his head.

"Me?" Doc sat up again, "Me? What about..."

Before it started again, Matt interrupted, "ANYWAY..." He looked at Doc, "Kitty would you like to join us?" Matt stood and pulled a chair out for her.

"Count your blessings, Kitty." Doc winked, "You were just spared from listening to the biggest lie on this side of the Mississippi."

Kitty looked over at a defeated Festus. He just shook his head and took another sip from his beer. Turning back to Matt, she smiled. "I would love to. Thank you." Taking her seat, she propped her elbows up on the table, "So... Do we know anything about this Gypsy bandwagon? Are they a threat Matt?"

"Yeah, I just heard about this," Doc looked to Matt, "Are they some kinda drifter or something?"

Looking down at the mug in his hand, Matt answered, "I don't know yet. I guess by the word, they could be considered drifters. They do travel from town to town, but Gypsies are a different breed of people." He took the last sip from his mug and placed it back on the table, "I've sent out some inquiring wires, but it'll take a few days before I receive any responds. I don't think they are a threat Kitty, but I don't like them being here." Matt stood and turned to Festus, "You wanna ride with me to check things out, Festus?"

"Sure thing, Matthew. Just let me finish this last swig." Festus stood, "Thanks the beer Miss Kitty." He tipped his hat.

Kitty nodded in response and turned to Matt, "Matt?" A worried and concerned face looked up, "Are you sure you should go in the dark? Won't it keep 'til morning?"

"It could be nothing, but it could be something... I just want to put my mind at ease." He placed his hand on her shoulder, "It'll be fine." Giving her that warm smile. "Goodnight Doc... Come on Festus." Matt walked to the batwing doors.

"Please be safe." Kitty's plead was to Matt, but Festus answered.

"Oh don't choo worry that pretty little head of yours Miss Kitty. We'll be back before you can say..."

"Festus! Let's go." Matt scolded... Then warmly added, "See ya later, Kitty."

As they walked out, Kitty shook her head and looked to Doc.

"He'll be fine sweetie, don't you worry." Doc reached across the table and patted her arm. She nodded silently. Changing the subject, "Now tell me about this new dress... I've heard it can leave a person speechless." Kitty looked up... and rewarded him with a smile.

* * *

"Matthew?" Festus broken the silence. He looked to the statuesque rider next to him, "You ever meet one of these here Gypsy creatures?"

Matt shook his head and sighed, "No, not really. I've heard about 'em... I was close to seeing one when I was younger... There was a traveling wagon that came through, claimed they could foretell the future," Matt shrugged his shoulders, "I never paid it much mind. They were gone by the end of the week, but after they left... I don't know... the town's people were different. Some scared... Some careless... Some even disappeared." Matt paused to collect his thoughts, then turned to Festus, "Just watch out and keep your guard up. They can be a persuasive and manipulative bred by nature. They know what words to use and when to use 'em."

"Yessir." Festus glanced at Matt once more, then focused on the road ahead.

"Is that them?" Festus noticed a small fire.

"Looks like the same wagon." Matt brought Buck to a halt about 100 feet away. "Let's tie the horses up here. You stay with them, and I'll go in first. Keep your eyes open."

Festus nodded. Matt walked closer to the wagon. He slowly looked around the corner. Suddenly, a dog jump from under the wagon and startled Matt. Its teeth and deep growl warned Matt to stay back.

"Wink... Post!" A voice from inside the covered wagon commanded the mutt. The dog backed down, snarling once more before he returned to his post under the wagon. "Can I help you stranger?" A figure emerged from the shadows. Leaving a befuddle Matt speechless.

TBC


	4. Scattered

Chapter 4

An elderly woman climbed down from the wagon. Matt reached out to help her to the ground. She swatted at his hand, "I can do it!"

"Just trying to help." Matt admitted.

"I didn't ask ya fir it, did I?" She hatefully returned. "Been gettin around by myself for some time. Don't need no help."

"No ma'am. Guess you didn't." Matt scratched his head under his hat.

"Now," She slowly made her way to the fire and took a seat on a old log, "I did, however, ask if there be somethin' I could help you with sonny." Her old eyes looked Matt over.

"Yes ma'am." Matt followed. "Well..."

She didn't try to hide her impatient ways as she reached for something beside her, "Well?" She threw her head and acknowledged the log opposite of hers laying across from the fire, "Have a seat cowboy," Looking past Matt, "and tell your nosey friend to stay away from my wagon. "

"Nosey?" Festus chimed in, "I wasn't doin' no such thing... I was just..."

"Puttin' your nose where it ain't much welcomed..." She clucked scoldingly. "That usually don't end well where curiosity is concerned."

"Beg your pardon miss," Festus came around to stand where Matt was sitting, "I was just..."

"Festus, sit down." Matt commanded as he pulled Festus to the sit beside him.

"I was just wonderin, Matthew." Festus turned to Matt, "... I wasn't hurtin no body. I just thought..."

Cutting him off, "You boys from Dodge?" The witchy woman asked as she looked in the flames. "I passed through there earlier..." Looked in Matt's direction, "I remember you," Turning her gaze to Festus, "but not you... You hadn't returned from your trip yet."

Matt never took his eyes off the ghost like creature as her eyes bore through the fire. Removing his hat, Matt dusted it off, "Yes ma'am. We're from Dodge. Name's Matt Dillion..."

She finished, "United States Marshal..." She grinned wickedly, "Knowed all about you fir sometime." She tossed her head toward Festus once more, "I also know a plentiful on your deputy friend here."

"Well, I seem to be at a disadvantage..." Matt challenged, "You know my name and job title, but I don't know one thing about you."

"Like to keep it that way..." A hiss escaped her mouth, "Name's Tsura."

"You from around here," Matt continued to dig, "or you just passing through?"

Tsura regarded Matt, "I have no roots. I don't stay in one place too long. Unlike your sidekick there, you already knew the answer before you asked that there question." She hacked on the smoke created by the dying flames, "I ain't here to cause you grief Marshal," she stood, "as long as you don't cause me none."

Matt stood, "Just so we understand Miss Tsura. Dodge's future is unknown. Its residents live day to day. My town is happy." Festus began to stand. Matt placed his hat on his head and continued, "We don't need some self-proclaimed, clairvoyant gypsy planting unrealistic hopes and unknown changes in their minds. The present time is already difficult enough... they don't need to add future worries to their plates."

A scratchy laugh started but ended in another deep cough, "I reckon I can respect your wishes as long as possible." Tsura cleared her throat, "Remember, Marshal, their lives are in your hands... their futures are in mine."

Matt's warning gaze lingered another moment, "Have a good night." Matt turned to Festus, "Come on. It's getting late. I need to start my evening rounds."

"Alright Matthew," Festus faced forward as Matt followed behind, "It was sure nice meeting you... Have a good night ma'am." Festus tipped his hat.

"It was a pleasure meetin' you, Festus." A smile slithered over the weathered face. "Oh, and Marshal..." Matt turned back in her direction as she continued, "You'll remember... Ain't got no reason to be doubtin' that... We both know these ol bones don't lie."

Matt stood still for another moment. He tipped his hat and turned toward the horses. Tsura headed to her wagon's back door... She watched Matt and Festus as she began climbing the wagon's stairs. She smiled knowingly as the dark shadows swallowed them. She turned back to the door, "Come on, Wink... We need our rest. We have a big day tomorrow." The one-eyed mutt crawled out. He shook off the lose dirt and barked as if he were talking. Tsura chuckled, "Just 'cause you got an opinion, don't mean you can voice it." Wink dropped his head. "I'll think about it. First things first." She smiled. Wink's wagged his tail as he climbed the stairs. Tsura followed closely behind... locking the door.

* * *

The ride back was quiet. Only hoof beats and sounds nature lent, kept them company. It was dark. Matt replayed the conversation with Tsura in his mind. Bones? That dog... Wink? It seemed so familiar... He couldn't put his finger on it. Matt's head hurt trying to put the pieces together. He's never been a big fan of the eccentrics like preachers, rain men, and fortune tellers. They were the kind of people who played with people's emotions. Frustration building, he decided to put it on the back burner. Matt shook his head as if he was shaking the thoughts out of his head.

"Matthew?" Festus quietly asked, breaking the silence.

"What is it Festus?" Matt still sounding distracted.

"What was that old bird cluckin' about? Can she see what's in the future?" Festus trying to understand. "I don't see how that old crow can know my future, Matthew. I ain't even got the slightest clue what the next hour brings... let alone the next day."

"It gets complicated, Festus." Matt let out a sigh, "Every gypsy is different... but they're all cut from the same cloth. They ask questions that manipulate your emotions, then pay close attention to your reaction."

"She didn't see us ride up, so how'd she know I was with ya?" Festus tried making sense of the night.

"We don't know that... She probably heard the horses and peak out to see who was there." Matt waited for the next question.

Thinking of another example, "Alright. She knew your name and that you was a marshal."

"Really?" Matt chuckled, "That's too easy. Just think how many drifters, cowboys, and gunslingers you see come from miles away just to visit Dodge... How many of those come knowing I'm the Marshal of Dodge?" Matt shook his head, "I've lost count. Nah... She could have found that out easily if she wanted to." Knowing the next question, Matt went ahead and answered it, "And your name and job title fall under that category as well."

"I guess you're right, Matthew..." Festus paused for a moment, "There was one thing..."

Riding down Front Street, Matt grunted as he climbed out of his saddle, "What's that Festus?"

Festus thought before asking, "How'd she know I was on a trip?" Festus turned to look at Matt, "Only me, you, Doc, and Kitty knew I was leaving for the day..." He climbed of Ruth.

Matt's heart jumped. He didn't have an answer... but memories began flooding back.

* * *

"That's what I was thinkin, Wink." Tsura reached down to pat the aging dog's head.

She climbed out of bed and moved to her table. She turned the oil lamp up and reached into a cubby hole next to her. Pulling out an old burlap bag, she shook it. "You're right Winker. These old bones have been in the dark too long." She shook the bag again, listening to the clinking of the bones. "Let's see what story they want to tell," She emptied the bag on the table in front of her. Bones of all different shapes and sizes fell and scattered. She waited for the bones to land where they need to, "Well ol' boy," the dog still laying on the bed, wagged his tail, "This is some story. It's a long, but strong one, with many testing moments... but it's the best kind of story, Wink. It's a secret love affair. It's a beautiful tragedy." The dog barked in agreement. Tsura smiled and looked back to the bones. The smile was short lived. "Must death follow life so closely?" Dropping her head, "Their world is about to change... again." Looking out the window that faced Dodge, she sadly shook her head as she collected the bones. Turning the light down, she returned to her spot next to Wink. She was still alive, but knew she didn't have much time. Her aging body was a constant reminder... these old bones wouldn't be around much longer.

TBC


	5. Gossip

Chapter 5

"That's what I heard." Jonas shrugged his shoulders. Then continued passing the fresh gossip around, "She's staying on the edge of town." Placing the purchases in a bag, "Must be trouble. I heard the Marshal rode out there last night."

Kitty eavesdropped as she looked through the new fabrics. Slightly annoyed, that not only The Landens were embellishing the story... but Jonas continued to encourage it. Kitty rolled her eyes.

"I heard she was a witch." Mrs. Landen whispered.

"That's not what Mr. Mills said." Mr. Landen corrected. "He said the old hag was possessed... said she talks to her deformed dog like it's a person." He shook his head. "Come on honey, we're losing daylight."

They gathered their bags, "Have a good day Mr. Jonas."

"Same to you Mrs. Landon." Jonas smiled and waved, "See you guys later."

Jonas turned his attention to Kitty. He walked over, "Can I help you with anything Miss Kitty?" Jonas pushed his glasses up on his nose. "You about cleaned me out yesterday." He smiled.

"I'm just looking Jonas." Kitty squeezed past him to look at the next table. "I'm waiting for Doc so we can go eat."

"Lunch?" Jonas started digging.

Kitty responded dryly, "That's usually the meal you eat mid-day."

"Yeah, I guess it is." Jonas scratched his head. He was searching for a way to intermingle his conversation with The Landens with the current one.

Kitty could see his wheels turning, "Is my order ready from earlier this week?" She wanted to avoid talking about the gypsy... especially with Jonas.

"I'm pretty sure it is. Let me go take look." Jonas headed to the back.

"Thank you." Kitty continued looking.

"There you are..." Doc walked in, "You ready to go?" Smiling.

"You have no idea." Kitty returned the smile. She tossed her eyes toward the counter.

Doc laughed, "I just left the telegraph office. Believe me, I feel your pain."

"Leave it to Barney and Jonas... Two peas in a pod." Kitty shook her head. They both laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jonas asked as he walked through the threshold.

Kitty and Doc both answered at the same time, "Nothing." as they walked to the counter.

"Well, hello Doc. How are you this afternoon?" Jonas inquired.

"I'm hungry," Doc impatiently added, "so let's speed this up."

Kitty dropped her head trying to hide her smile. Catching him off guard, Jonas just looked at Doc, "Alright... Here ya are Miss Kitty." Jonas presented, "One new red cloak, two new looking glasses, and fresh lilac perfume." Jonas smiled, "Will there be anything else?"

"No, that'll do it." Kitty confirmed. "How much do I owe ya?"

"Well, this order alone is $3," Jonas scanned his book, "and your account total is $3.50."

"Fine." Kitty reached in her bag, "Here. I'll pay $5 today and pay the rest later in the week."

"Yes, Miss Kitty," Jonas smiled and handed Kitty her bag. "You two enjoy lunch. I'll see you guys later."

"Thank you." Kitty heading toward the door. "Come on, Curly. "

* * *

They stepped outside. "Do you mind if I drop these off first?" Kitty motioned toward The Long Branch.

"Of course not." Doc followed behind her, pushing through the crowd, "These people need to go home or get a second job or something. You can't even walk on the boardwalk for all the traffic."

Kitty replied over her shoulder, "Awww Doc... You can't blame 'em... It's so nice outside." Kitty turned and smiled when they reached The Long Branch, "I'll just be a minute."

Doc took a seat outside to wait.

"Good thing a plague isn't making its way through Dodge." Matt plumped down beside him. "We would be out of luck. People could be dying and you're sitting here, pickin' your teeth." Matt sat back and crossed his arms. Clucking in disappointment, "Good help is hard to find."

"Well..." Spitting out a seed, Doc challenged, "as I see it, the plague is a blessing in disguise. You see, if my current cliental gets hit, that just gives me the opportunity to expand my practice." Doc sat up to face Matt, "They call that job security." He winked. Leaning back, he added, "Especially if they're stubborn like you and won't die," Doc shook his head, "Then I'll be set for life..."

Kitty pushed her way through the batwing doors.

"Don't worry Doc," Matt patted Doc's leg as he stood, "I'm stubborned enough to get keep ya open... at least for a while." Doc swiped his hand across his face and stood next to Matt.

"Hey, Cowboy!" Kitty's face lit up, "I thought you weren't coming back until later."

"Yeah, I asked Newly to stay." Matt turned in the direction of Tsura's camp area, "Still wanna keep an eye on things." He turned back to Doc and Kitty, "Rumors and gossip started yet?"

"Spreading like wildfire." Kitty answered wryly. Throwing a glance at the people whispering as they walked by, "They keep stirrin' the pot."

"Speaking of stirring a pot," Doc chimed in, "I'm still hungry."

Kitty looked over at Doc and smiled, "I know. We're going." Looking up at Matt, "Would you like to join us?"

"You bet. I've worked up quite an appetite." Matt winked at Kitty, "Aggravating someone wears ya out."

Doc began walking toward Delmonico's, "You should try being on the receiving end."

Matt and Kitty laughed. Placing their arms around each other, they followed behind.

* * *

"Alright Wink," Tsura made a few more adjustments, "it's time to head in." The one eyed dog barked and wagged his tail in response.

TBC

* * *

Debbie W: I agree :) so there will be no main character/cast death... Ever! :) ... especially Matt and Kitty :)


	6. Uncertainties

Chapter 6

"People are scared and worried. I know they're going to talk _about_her." Matt took a bite of chicken, "That doesn't surprise or bother me. I just don't want them talking _to_ her. It's just asking for trouble." He took another bite, "You heard anyone talk about going out there? ... or if they already have?"

"A few people," Kitty answered as she brought the fork to her mouth, "but not many. And I don't think they're scared of her exactly... I think it's what she represents, that frightens them. It's different... It's a change... and it's human nature to fear the unknown."

Matt swallowed his food and took a sip of water, "I knew curiosity would get the best of few. I'm just not wild about people going out there. At least until I find out some more information."

"You got any responses from those wires?" Doc asked as he sat back and drank some coffee.

Matt shook his head, "No, not yet."

"You going back out there, Cowboy?" Kitty asked with a hint of concern.

"Yeah... think I'll ride out there when we finish eating." Matt took another bite.

"How long do you suppose she'll stay?" Doc questioned.

"Depends, Doc." Matt shrugged his shoulders. "She's been here long enough if you ask me. I'll be glad when she's gone and people can stop walking on eggshells." He looked over at Kitty.

Kitty smiled, "Guess we'll have to wait and see what the future holds."

"I guess." Matt agreed, "I just hope she doesn't decide to..."

* * *

"Look!" Someone outside shouted. A herd of people scurried passed the door of Delmonico's. The chaos grew louder.

Matt and Kitty looked at each other. Matt jumped up and sprinted toward the door. Everyone in the restaurant quickly made their way to the closest window. The covered wagon slowly made its way down Front Street.

"Matt?" Kitty came up beside Matt. She looked out the door to see the wagon in the middle of the street. He looked down at her and then to Tsura.

"Whoa!" Tsura commanded the horses to halt in between The Long Branch and the jail. Her gaze went straight to Matt... like she knew he would be there waiting for her.

Pedestrians gathered and stood around, staring. Matt and Tsura hold their sights on one another... neither moved.

Matt walked forward, pushing his way through the crowd. Kitty and Doc followed right behind him. When they reached the wagon, Tsura was waiting.

"Miss Tsura," Matt began, "I thought I asked you to keep your distance."

She laughed. "And I thought I told ya, I'd respect that request as long as possible. The time has come. I must tell ya about the road you're on and its uncertainties, Little Matthew."

Matt sighed, "One thing I'm sure of, Miss Tsura," Matt walked up closer, "right now you're on a road that goes through this town. A town I have vowed to keep safe and maintain order. You bring trouble and confusion. I may not be clairvoyant, but I know where you're going... and I assure you, it's somewhere far from here."

Tsura took a moment and sighed, "Okay, I'll leave." She picked her reins up and looked down at Matt, "You're rememberin' aren't ya? I knew it was just a matter of time." She laughed and turned the wagon. She cued the horses and galloped back out of the town. Dust filled the air and the crowd dissolved. Matt just stood watching the wagon disappear. Doc and Kitty were still behind him looking at each other. Kitty walked around to face Matt.

"Matt, what was she talking about?" Kitty glanced at Doc then returned her attention to Matt. "She talks as if she knows you or something. "

Matt's eyes looked toward the unsettled dust. He finally dropped his gaze to Kitty. He gave her a weak grin and lowered his head, "It's because she does." He sighed and walked toward the jail... leaving a very confused Doc and Kitty to wonder.

* * *

The sound of bones landing on Tsura's table, echoed. They clinked together and separate... landing in the same places. It was getting late. She knew he would be here soon.

TBC


	7. Remembrance

Chapter 7

Matt walked through the door. The jail was empty. Festus and Newly were still gone. He walked over to his desk and planted himself in the chair. He removed his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. He leaned forward, propping his elbows on the desk, and buried his face in his hands. He took a deep breath and let it out. The door opened, and Kitty walked in with Doc following closely behind. Matt looked up.

Kitty smiled, "Do you want to talk about it?" Kitty asked out of concern.

Matt let another breath out as he sat back in his chair, "I don't know what good it'll do... It was so long ago... I was just a kid." He paused.

Doc and Kitty sat and waited patiently.

Knowing he couldn't hide it anymore, Matt scratched his head and continued, "It was right before I was transferred to Dodge. I was still in Texas. A young buck with no direction and not a care in the world. I couldn't have been more than twenty; young, reckless, and bulletproof." Matt smiled at the old memory.

Doc laughed and said, "Glad to see things haven't changed much." Kitty smiled then looked back at Matt.

"Go on, Matt." Kitty encouraged as Doc swiped his mustache.

Matt took a moment, "One day the boys and I were sitting outside the jail, waiting for a stage to come in. We were passing time, joking and telling stories. It was quiet... too quiet. I got that feeling I had a few days back. We heard horses coming down the street, thinking it was the stage, we stood. As it came around the corner, we could see it wasn't. The horses never slowed down... the driver was a woman dressed in a black cloak with black hair framing her face. She looked right at me as she passed and continued through town. We all froze and looked around at each other. After a moment or two... My friend asked 'What was that?' Everyone shrugged their shoulders. Another boy said, 'Someone should go check it out, right?' All of us shook our heads in agreement. Another one said, 'I think Matt should go.' I ask why... He said, 'Because she looked right at you. I don't think she even saw the rest of us.' ... They all agreed I should go. Since I was the new kid, I didn't have much choice." Matt laughed.

"Awwww. Poor Matt." Kitty sympathized and looked at Doc.

Matt grinned and continued, "So, I saddled my horse and started tracking the wagon. It didn't take me long. It was sitting on the side of the road a mile out of town. I eased my way closer and slid off my horse... we walked the rest of the way. I walked around the corner and a dog jumped out from under the wagon. I jumped and my horse spooked. I tried to calm the horse but the dog wouldn't stop barking. The black headed lady came out of the wagon to see about the commotion. I explained why I was there. She told me she was expecting me. After that it's kinda weird. She had a bag of bones that she used to read a person's future. She was convinced the story they told, was the absolute truth. I didn't ask her to read my fortune... I didn't care to know my future. She threw the bones anyway." Matt sighed

"Did she tell you what they said?" Kitty asked. Her voice mimicking that of an intrigued child listening to a bedtime story.

Matt nodded his head, "She did. I listened to what she told me. It was rather vague, so I wasn't fully convinced. She said she would be gone by the end of the week. As I climbed in my saddle, she walked over. I looked down at her. She said, 'When the change comes, hold to it and don't turn it down. A star will cover your heart, but a love will fill it. It will come naturally.' I returned to town and kept the message to myself. Days went by, she came to town. She told people of their futures. Things changed, people were different. I remember how she charmed them and played on their emotions... I didn't want to believe her, so I decided to forget it." Matt shook his head.

"Did things go back to normal when she left?" Kitty wondered.

"I don't know. The day she left I got a wire from Fort Dodge. I was being transferred under 'Marshal Status' and orders... I arrived in Dodge that following week, they pined a star over my heart, and the rest is history." Matt paused, "Before she left, she told me we would meet again and that death would be following her. I had pushed my past so far back in my mind, I had forgotten all about her... until now."

They all sat in silence and looked around at each other. Doc spoke up, "What are you going to do? Why did she come back?"

Matt looked at Doc, "I don't know. That's why I need to go talk to her. There's not much else I can do."

Kitty asked the question they were all thinking, "Did she come to kill you?"

Matt looked into Kitty's worried eyes, "Not if what she told me is true. She's been right so far... I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I have a feeling it's her that is being followed by death, not me."

* * *

Tsura covered her mouth with her hand and coughed again. She pulled her hand back to find blood. She turned to Wink, "That can't be good." The dog whimpered. "The sooner he gets here, the sooner we can leave this miserable world. Until then, we will wait."

TBC


	8. Flashback

Chapter_ 8_

_"I'm so glad I finally get to meet you, Matthew Dillion." The black headed lady said as she carried coffee from the fire to the small table where a young Matt sat._

_"How do you know my name?" Matt questioned._

_"It's a long story my dear. There's no rush, we have all afternoon for questions." She smiled._

_"What makes you think I'm staying? I've got responsibilities and a job to get back to. I told you miss, I only came to check things out. I don't have time for stories." Trying to be polite, "Now if you'll excuse me..."_

_"It's all going to change soon. You won't be the new kid much longer." She took a sip of coffee._

_"I know my place." Matt flushed red._

_"Getting upset won't help anything. You'll learn that also." She placed her cup on the table. "That stubbornness comes in handy down the line. Don't lose it." She stood, "Sit back down and listen to someone else for a change."_

_Matt hesitated but obeyed, "Alright but just for a minute." Matt sat. "Where'd your dog go?"_

_"Oh, you mean Wink?" She answered as she looked through the cubbies, "He's outside under the wagon."_

_"Yeah, what happened to his eye?" Matt took a sip of coffee, "If you don't mind me asking."_

_She smiled as she walked back to the table with a small burlap bag, "Not at all." She placed it on the table and went looking for something else, "When he was young, he got away from his mother. I found him one night when I stopped to make camp. He ran off when I tried to pick him up. He wasn't paying attention and ran into barbwire fence. The spike punctured his eye. I nursed him back to health best I could. I tried turning him loose so he would return to his family. The next morning I was packing my stuff, and he crawled out from under the wagon. I asked him if he wanted to stay, he jumped on the wagon... and we've been traveling together ever since." She smiled and joined Matt. She sat and looked at the young pup, "He's good company... quiet and doesn't complain."_

_"That's the best kind." Matt smiled and then pointed, "What's in the bag...?"_

_"Oh," she picked the bag up, "these are bones. Not just any ol' bones. They're special. They tell the story of life, both past and present. They're the ones that told me you was coming."_

_Matt shifted. He felt a little uncomfortable. "I don't believe in all that talk." He used his index finger to tap the side of his head, "I'm not as gullible as some people. I always listen to my gut feeling."_

_She lightly chuckled. "There's that there stubborn side again." She smiled. "Just listen to what the bones have to say... You can decide later if you want to believe them or not."_

_Matt agreed, "Fair enough."_

_The lady untied the piece of twine and shook the bag. She recited a poem, "These old bones will tell your story. These old bones will never lie. These old bones will tell you surely, what you can't see with your eye. These old bones, I shake and rattle. These old bones, I toss and roll. It's all in where they scatter, tells you what the future holds." She released the bones onto the table. They waited in silence until the pieces stopped moving._

_Matt leaned in, "What do ya see?" Curiosity peaked an interest._

_The woman moved forward, "Let's see." She touched a few, "These represent your friends."_

_Matt sat back, "Am I gonna have to put up with those boneheads for the rest of my life?"_

_She laughed. "No, these are new friends. Some will come and go in your life, but these few will stick with you through the thick and then. You can always depend on them."_

_"Good. It's kinda hard for me to trust unstable people. I respect loyalty." Matt leaned up again, "What about these cracked ones? They're chipped."_

_"They represent your imperfections." She pointed them out. "Hazards of your job will cause these scars... both physically and emotionally. They will mend but slowly become silent reminders."_

_"What about a family?" Matt looked at the bones. "Will I have a family of my own?"_

_The lady looked at the pile to her left and thought how to word it, "You see these bones?" Matt nodded. She continued, "It's showing a family but not in the sense you're thinking. I see a group of friends brought together by fate. They will become your reason for living. This family will be formed, not raised." She could see Matt trying to understand, "Don't worry. It happens so naturally, you won't even question it."_

_"Ok." Matt pointed at another bone off to the side, "What about that lonely one?"_

_She offered a kind smile, "That's you." She picked it up, "See how thick and hard this bone is? How its outside shell is smooth and soft? This represents the outward persona perceived by others. They will look to you for answers and safety... You are strong and steady... you will be their hero. Your soft side is hidden because inwardly, you are empty. There's something missing but don't worry, she'll fill that void. You have a long life ahead of you. You will face and conquer death many times. You will grow and be strong. Love will temporarily comfort you in the decades to come, but it does have a shelf life. She won't wait forever. In the end, you will be all alone. Your life won't be perfect, but it won't have to be perfect to be wonderful."_

_"Alone?" Matt's face flashed with anger, "You don't know what you're talking about. There's no way I'll be left alone. I will work and earn money for a farm. I will find a good woman to love and have a house full of kids. That's what's going to happen... I control my destiny, not some bag of bones!" Matt stormed out. He untied his horse and tightened the cinch before climbing up._

_She ran out after him. "I understand you're upset. I should've told you, but you needed to know."_

_"I'll prove you wrong!" Matt spat._

_"I hope you understand how wonderful it's going to be. The good days will out number the bad ones." She dropped her head, "There is one more thing..."_

_"I'm listening." Matt starting to off._

_"When the change comes, hold to it and don't turn it down. A star will cover your heart but her love will fill it. It will also come naturally. You'll understand when you get there." She pleaded._

_Matt kept quiet. Trying to find the words, "We'll see what happens."_

_"Fair enough. Have a good evening, Little Matthew. Until next time." She smiled sweetly, "Rest a sure, our paths will cross again... and unfortunately, death will be traveling with me."_

_Matt tipped his hat and spurred his horse. As he rode off, the black headed stranger watched closely. She smiled at the thought of seeing him grown._

* * *

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Tsura yelled, "It's unlocked."

He removed his hat and stepped in, "Hope it's not too late."

She looked up, "No. You're right on time.

TBC


	9. Goodbye

Chapter 9

"I hope I didn't offend you too much this afternoon." Matt spun his hat in his hand, "I haven't made you feel very welcomed. I guess, I just get defensive when unwanted pieces of my past find me. I had no cause to view you as a threat or treat you as one. That's not me."

"It's your stubborn ways and that hard head of yours." Tsura smiled. "To tell you the truth, I didn't come expecting a happy reunion or a warm welcome. That's not why I'm here. I'm here to warn you." She stood and dusted a shelf, "You came alone this time." She observed. "You come to talk?"

"Yeah. You got a minute? " Matt asked, "I need some answers."

Organizing some books, "I'm almost finished. Have a seat." Tsura motioned toward the familiar table. "You want some coffee?"

"I think I need something stronger than coffee." A weary Matt smiled. "But yes, I'll take a cup."

Tsura pointed at a bag above Matt, "That's where I keep my good stuff. You're welcomed to it.

Matt turned to look. He shook his head and yawned, "No. Coffee will keep me awake. I don't need to cloud my mind."

She carried a tray, "Here ya go." She sat across from Matt.

"Thank you." He took a sip and looked around the wagon. "Looks the same on the inside." He turned to face Tsura, "I can tell ya one thing... you sure have changed."

"Yeah. The body does that... it ages and loses its lust." Tsura brought the cup up to drank. "You said you got some questions. Searching are we, Little Matthew?"

Matt chuckled. "More like remembering..." He hesitated, "I remember all of it. I remember you riding through town. I remember this table... that dog... your black cloak. I had forgotten everything about that whole week. I remember I left that night angry. I just swore up and down, I was going to prove you wrong. You can see where that got me." Matt lightly laughed at the thought.

"I told ya that stubbornness would come in handy." Tsura smiled. "Helped cheat death a time or two, hadn't it?"

Matt smiled, "You were right. Everything you said has come to pass." Matt glanced down at his badge. "I guess that's why I've never worried about dying... You never never mentioned death at a young age. You talked about decades... So I figured if I'm not going to die any time soon, I didn't have anything to fear. I'm still here, so you had to be right about that also." Matt shrugged his shoulders and took another sip of coffee.

"You've become the hero I was talkin 'bout." Tsura winked and asked, "How's the new family working out?"

Matt laughed. "It's a sight when we're together. They make me smile." On a more serious note, "I'm proud to call my family members, my friends. They give me strength and encouragement... They give me a reason to live."

She smiled warmly, "That just does wonders for this ol' heart. It brings life to my old bones." Her smile faded, "Speaking of bones, that's why I'm here. I don't have much time and you need to know what's ahead."

"Are you leaving?" Matt questioned.

"I'm dyin." Tsura admitted. They both dropped their heads. Matt felt the sadness. Tsura picked up the bag and shook the bones. She dumped them on the table. Matt moved in closer. Tsura studied where they landed. "See those?"

Matt nodded his head. "Is it something bad?" He looked up at Tsura.

She met his gaze, "Yes." She pointed at a pile of broken bones, "They're gonna try and break you down. Take what's not theirs and kill anyone who gets in the way. They've done it before and have succeeded in the past. There's not much time. This evil is close and they will come."

Matt sat back in the chair, "I'll make sure that ends here." Matt crossed his arms in confidence, "I can handle them."

"And you will." Tsura paused, "Just remember, when you decide to be heroic, it will affect things. You will come closer to death in the hours ahead than anytime before or here on after. You won't die from the hands of men but by the hands of God. Love will be your Angel of Death. Your love for what's over your heart and in your heart, will one day be absent from your life. In the end, a bullet piercing your heart won't sting like that of heartache. Your final fear will be confirmed. You will succumb to the loneliness and only then, will life be taken from your body."

The thought of dying from a broken heart was unfathomable, "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you." Matt stood, "I think I should be going! Tsura. It's getting late. I have a friend I'm meeting after my nightly rounds. It doesn't usually end well when I make them wait."

They walked outside. "Enjoy your night and be mindful. Remember your friend... she's worth it... they all are." Tsura promised.

Matt paused to think of Kitty and smiled, "I no longer feel empty, that's for sure. That void was filled years ago." Matt cinched his girth and climbed on Buck. "Well, until next time Miss Tsura."

"There ain't gonna be a next time young Matthew." She smiled up at him. "I'll be gone by sunrise."

Matt tipped his hat and smiled, "I'll come see you off then." He spurred Buck and headed back to Dodge.

Another deep cough brought blood to her hands, "I won't be here to welcome you. It's time for these old bones to be laid to rest." She watched him disappear once more. She smiled at the memory of a young man, now grown.

* * *

The next morning Matt and Festus rode out to say goodbye. "Wagon's still there, Matthew." Festus pointed.

They rode up. It was quiet. No barking dog emerged. The fire was still smoking from the night before.

"Reckon they're here?" Festus watch Matt walk around the campsite.

"I know she's not leaving her wagon. This is her home." Matt walked up the stairs and opened the door. "Tsura? Wink?" Matt called quietly as he walked further in. He removed his hat out of respect. There she lay in her black cloak with white hair framing her face. Wink was curled up beside her. Life had taken it's toll... Death had taken them home.

"Cha find 'em Matthew?" Festus walked in and stood by Matt. He saw the still bodies, "They ain't dead, are they?"

Matt nodded his head in confirmation. "Come on Festus." Matt sighed. "Let's get a flat rig out here and get these two to Percy."

"Sure thing, Matthew." They headed toward the door. Matt stopped and turned to Tsura and Wink. He admired her determination, he respected her wisdom. She had finished what she needed to... she had warned him about the danger ahead. As she promised, their paths had crossed briefly and death had traveled with her.

Matt placed his hat on his head. Pausing, he said a silent "Thank you." and walked out.

* * *

A couple miles out... a group of outlaws were closing the gab between them and Dodge City. They were planning to take over the town and be out by dawn. Mace Gore led the pack and had no intentions of leaving empty handed.

* * *

The End! :)


End file.
